


That will be all, Miss Potts

by spoonlesslupie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pepperony Week, PepperonyismyEndgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonlesslupie/pseuds/spoonlesslupie
Summary: Just a little headcannon I thought I'd share. Feel free to make it your own.





	That will be all, Miss Potts

The Princess Bride is Pepper Potts' all-time favorite movie. So, it should NOT have come as a surprise to her when she realized that every time she asked Tony "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" what she really meant was "I love you, you reckless dork."  
And when he would gently reply, "That will be all, Miss Potts," she let herself start to hope that one day, he would return the sentiment.


End file.
